


Just move (a little closer)

by SquaresAreNotCircles



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: (and does not get paid enough for this), Episode: s07e10 Ka Luhi (The Burden), First Kiss, Fluff and Humor, M/M, and kono still walks in on them, danny consensually gropes steve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-15
Updated: 2018-11-15
Packaged: 2019-08-23 22:17:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16627442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SquaresAreNotCircles/pseuds/SquaresAreNotCircles
Summary: Danny stares up at him, and with their positions, he’s not that far away. He’s still touching Steve in a way that they’d agreed was suggestive. Steve ignores the swoop in his belly and holds Danny’s gaze.“Alright,” Danny says, slowly. “I guess, something like this, probably.” His hand, pressed flat to Steve’s spine, creeps down, carefully.Or: Danny demonstrates how a touch to the back can be very suggestive. Steve is maybe a little more convinced than he lets on.





	Just move (a little closer)

**Author's Note:**

> This is a coda (or slightly AU missing scene) fic for episode 7x10, Ka Luhi / The Burden, where a LOT happens on the McDanno front, but perhaps most notably Danny demonstrates for Steve (and ON Steve) how the guy that he thinks his sister might be having an affair with touched her, and then Kono walks in and they look very caught. It's on YouTube [here,](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-wmNz7hYYww) if you want to see the original.
> 
> Sometimes there are moments in canon that I think there should be lots of fic for, but there isn’t? This was without a doubt one of those moments, so here’s my Kono-arrives-five-minutes-later AU to help remedy that a little bit.

Meeting Danny’s family is always, without fail, an interesting affair. This time, one of Danny’s sisters is in town, and she seems like a lot of fun, even if Steve only got to meet her for a brief moment. Of course, he really should have seen it coming that Danny would worry his sister was having _too much_ fun.

“He put his hand on her back?” he echoes, after Danny comes into HQ ranting about Bridget and the paddle board guy, making it sound like he had actual evidence of an affair. This is not actual evidence. Steve is not officially a detective, but he doesn’t need to be one to know this is hardly even circumstantial.

“Yeah,” Danny says, blinking at Steve, arms braced on the back of the visitor’s chair in Steve’s office and looking more stressed than Steve thinks the situation really warrants.

“Okay,” Steve says, and he knows that what he’s going to do next is a very, very bad idea, but he doesn’t know it enough to stop himself, apparently. “Just for me-” He gets up, rounds his desk until he’s next to Danny and pats him once between his shoulder blades. “He- He put his hand on her back and you thought, that’s it, we’re done, that’s-”

It’s dangerous, that’s what it is. 

“No, that’s-” Danny says, while Steve is still talking. He shakes his head a little, straightening from the chair, his entire body language radiating ‘no, you weirdo, that’s not what I mean’. “That’s how you put your hand on my back.”

Yes, it is. That’s exactly the problem, Steve can’t help but think, in a very, very short fraction of a second between Danny denying that he thinks the way Steve touches him is an indicator of a hidden romantic tryst, and Danny’s hand reaching out for Steve.

“This is this,” Danny says, putting his hand on Steve’s back the same way Steve had done to him. He has to reach up for it a little, and he pats Steve’s back a couple of times, causing Steve to turn to stand truly side to side with him. He’s far too used to trusting Danny’s lead to resist. “And _this_ ,” Danny continues, raising his hand, and Steve, again, _should have seen this coming_ , but even with the way he probably baited Danny into this demonstration, he somehow didn’t, “is how he touched her.” Danny’s hand lands on the small of Steve’s back, much, much lower than last time, and Steve is glad he has his own hands safely on his belt, because he’s very aware of them and the places they can go all of a sudden.

“Yeah, that’s very different,” he murmurs.

“Right?” Danny says. And that’s it, Danny’s point has been made, demonstration over. 

But Danny’s hand is still on Steve. 

So Steve asks, “What’s next?”

Danny raises his eyebrows at him, annoyance that had just settled down rising up again. “Next? What do you mean, next?”

“You know, he touches her like this, and it’s a little different, maybe, than a touch to the shoulder-” He taps Danny’s shoulder, but he’s careful not to dislodge Danny’s hand from his lower back in the process. At some point maintaining the contact became very important to him. “And then what?”

“You know what, Steve.”

He does. He should really stop this, right now, but there’s hands, and there’s Danny, and there’s Danny’s hand, and there’s places Steve wants Danny’s hand to go, and there’s the feeling that they’ve stumbled into playing a strange game of chicken. He’s always been the competitive sort.

So he discards all of the objectively sane answers he could give and doesn’t even feel guilty about it. “Enlighten me.” 

Danny stares up at him, and with their positions, he’s not that far away. He’s still touching Steve in a way that they’d agreed was suggestive. Steve ignores the swoop in his belly and holds Danny’s gaze.

“Alright,” Danny says, slowly. “I guess, something like this, probably.” His hand, pressed flat to Steve’s spine, creeps down, carefully. His eyes don’t leave Steve’s face, so Steve looks away first, concentrating on the just slightly crooked picture frame on the wall behind his desk and on keeping his breathing even. Despite his efforts, his exhale is a little shaky, and there’s no way Danny doesn’t notice.

Danny’s hand reaches a point where it rests more on Steve’s ass than his back. It stops there, and they both seem to be waiting, caught in a deadlock.

“Something like that, huh?” Steve asks. His voice is deeper than it should be.

Danny nods thoughtfully. “Yeah, I’d say so.”

“And then what?” 

“I can only presume, of course.”

“Of course.” Steve licks his lips. “So, hypothetically?”

“Well, the most likely scenario would be this, I’d think,” Danny says, and with one smooth step he moves closer. He plasters the side of his body to Steve’s and slides his hand down the final few inches so he can mold it to one of Steve’s ass cheeks. Steve feels the touch burn through his cargo pants. “Wouldn’t you agree?”

“Uh-huh,” he breathes, and again doesn’t even try to resist his own body when it wants to give in to Danny’s gravitational pull. Danny stays right where he is while Steve turns around him, never letting a sliver of space get between them while he step-slides around Danny so they go from having their sides pressed together to their fronts. One of his feet knocks into Danny’s and maybe it should be more awkward than it is, but Danny still has a very firm hand palming his ass and it’s difficult to think about too much else.

“Ah, see.” Danny’s grinning now. He talks like he’s proud of Steve. “Now you’re starting to get it.” 

“I think so, yeah.” Steve wants to nod, maybe, but that’s not what happens. Instead, he sways forward and down a bit and doesn’t even consider halting his momentum until his lips touch Danny’s. 

Danny responds by tilting his head back and putting his free hand innocently on the side of Steve’s neck and using the other to squeeze Steve’s ass. The kiss lasts a long, long moment that Steve wants to live in forever, and it’s only broken when the need for oxygen becomes dire. 

He licks his lips and tastes Danny on them. “Like this?”

“I don’t know,” Danny says, but before Steve can start freaking out, he continues, “Let’s try that again, for verificational purposes.”

“Verificational,” Steve repeats, halfway to laughing because he’s pretty sure there is no way that’s an actual word. He doesn’t get to call Danny out on that, but he doesn’t really care, because he is prevented from doing so only by Danny kissing him again, and that’s not really a problem at all.

The real problem comes a moment later. “I can come back,” someone says, and it’s not Steve, and he knows that for once it’s absolutely not Danny either, because even Danny can’t talk while his tongue is exploring Steve’s mouth.

They jerk apart, but not too far. Steve’s hands are still on Danny’s hips where he put them and Danny’s hand hasn’t even left Steve’s ass yet. He feels it beat a guilty retreat, though, while he’s busy gaping at Kono, who is standing in the doorway of his office and is presumably the person that spoke.

Danny looks at Kono too, stares for a second or two, and then unexpectedly presses his face to Steve’s shoulder. Steve brings a hand up to Danny’s head without thinking, holding him close as Danny’s whole body shakes with silent giggles.

He looks at Kono, a little helpless. “Uh,” he says. “We weren’t-”

“Sure you weren’t.” She’s grinning like a loon, but gives him a nod. “Yeah, I’ll come back. Try to remember the walls are made of glass, boss.”

“We will,” he tries to tell her, but she’s already let the door drop shut behind her. He looks down, but can still only see the top of Danny’s head. He feels warm, with Danny laughing and very literally in his arms, but he’s also confused. “What’s so funny, anyway?”

Danny doesn’t bother lifting his head. He just speaks into the material of Steve’s shirt. “This morning you told me my sister is hot, and I just invented the word verificational, and then Kono caught us making out in your _glass-walled_ office like teenagers. Really stupid teenagers, I’m sad to say. Whatever the fuck Bridget is doing, I’m pretty sure it isn’t this.”

“I don’t think we’re that stupid.”

That gets Danny to look up at him. “ _Glass walls_ , Steven.” 

He points at one of those walls. He doesn’t look over, because that would require taking his eyes off Danny, which he’s not willing to do. “There are blinds, Danny. We could close them.”

“Okay,” Danny says, sounding reluctantly impressed, “there may still be hope for you yet.”

Steve is inclined to agree.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Please consider leaving a comment if you have the time, because hearing what people think about my fic genuinely improves my day. <3
> 
> I'm on Tumblr as [itwoodbeprefect](https://itwoodbeprefect.tumblr.com), or with my exclusively H50 (and mostly McDanno) sideblog as [five-wow](https://five-wow.tumblr.com).


End file.
